Repercussions
by Veritas15
Summary: Sasuke gives into Sakura’s request and together they leave Konoha forever. They had no idea the mistake they were making. Sasuke x Sakura. Dark ANBU Naruto.


**Repercussions **

Summary: Sasuke gives into Sakura's request and together they leave Konoha forever. They had no idea the mistake they were making.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

A/N: As promised I am starting a new story while I continue to work on Premonitions. This story will not take precedent over Premonitions so don't worry. The chapters will be considerably shorter then my other story as well.

Look forward to the angst cause I love to write it.

Please Read and Review.

**Prologue**

"Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain…!!" Sakura pleaded.

I may have friends and family… But… If you were to leave…" She continued tears beginning to form in her emerald eyes.

"To me… To me I would just be as alone as you are…" She finished.

His response was only silence he didn't even turn around to acknowledge her presence.

"From here on out… We all begin new paths…" Sasuke finally responded taking a step forward away from her and his home.

"I… I love you with all my heart!!" She screamed making him pause.

"If you stay with me… there would be no regrets… Because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy… I SWEAR!!!" She sobbed.

"I would do anything for you!!! So… please just stay with me…" she cried.

Silence.

"I'll even help you with your revenge… I don't know what I could do… but, I'll try my best to do something… So please… stay with me… or take me with you if you can't stay here…" her tears fell uncontrollably now she looked at the ground.

He stopped, surprised by her request.

"You would leave your home, your family, your friends, for me?" his usual uncaring tone replaced with curiosity.

"Yes, I love you," she whispered desperately.

"You would abandon him?" he questioned staring at her like he knew something she didn't.

"...Yes..." she whispered.

"Very well, make sure you keep up," his smug tone returning as he turned and bounded off toward the wall of Konoha his pink haired mistress in pursuit.

Naruto walked slowly toward the bridge his team always met on before they got their mission for the day. It had been three days since his "date" with Sakura and he hadn't seen her or the Sasuke-teme at all. Not that it really surprised him. Sakura was probably spending some time with her family while Kakashi-sensei was away on his mission and Sasuke was probably moping around the Uchiha compound.

As he rounded the corner he noticed that he would be the first to arrive at the location.

'Strange Sasuke-teme is always here before me and Sakura almost always beats me here,' Naruto thought as he shrugged it off and swung himself up onto the railing.

After two hours of waiting Naruto had begun to question whether they were supposed to meet some where else today.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' he thought to himself as she stared at the small creek flowing under the bridge.

"Yo," Kakashi announced as he arrived.

'Well at least he is on time… for him,' Naruto thought as he turned to greet his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei what happened?" Naruto questioned as he picked up on his sensei's depressed mood.

In truth Kakashi had been on time for once. Observing his only remaining student from a nearby tree, he had gone over this conversation a thousand times in his head but it never ended well.

"Naruto… Sasuke has left the village… he took Sakura with him," Kakashi decided on a blunt declaration.

Kakashi watched with his one revealed eye as the realization dawned on Naruto that he was now alone again. The boy's fist clenched as his eyes searched Kakashi's face for some kind of answer that the man never could give.

The blond turned away from his sensei not wanting the older man to see the tears that had begun streaming down his face. Kakashi placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder as the boy's body began to shake. Naruto took several deep breathes and the trembling lessened but didn't go away.

"Where did they go?" Naruto whispered.

"Orochimaru," was all Kakashi needed to say.

"Why?" Naruto hissed.

The question was rhetorical and Kakashi remained silent.

Several minutes passed as the blonde and his silver haired sensei remained in silence. Each of them beating themselves up for things they could not control but still felt responsible for.

"Kakashi-sensei?" the boy whispered.

"What is it Naruto?" the elder man questioned.

"Make me strong," the boy hissed the pain evident in his words.

"Ok…" Kakashi responded.

A/N: Ok this is the beginning of a new story I am writing. It will be a Sasuke x Sakura story, which I can believe I am actually writing since I dislike the pairing. But this story is something that I can't seem to get out of my head.

Ok just to explain some things. Naruto and the rest of the guys never went on the Sasuke retrieval mission. So he doesn't have the same relationship with the other guys like he does in the manga. He will still go on his training trip with Jiraiya.

If there are any other questions I will be happy to answer them. Oh and I haven't decided whether or not to give Naruto a pairing but it will not be Hinata so don't ask for her.

This story will have plenty of angst so be warned.

Next Chapter: Fated Reunion


End file.
